dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobgobbler
Hobgobbler= |Release Date = July 31st, 2019 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5.2 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 8.1 |Combat = *ATK: 300 *FPR: 285 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 150 *HPR: 300 *DEF: 125 *Health: 2850 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.7 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 (Titan: 17) *Max Health: ? (Lvl. 50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Tough *Agile |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 1,100 Gems *Member Price: 880 Gems |UDT = }} The Hobgobbler is a Mystery Class dragon released on July 31st, 2019. It can be purchased for 1,100 Gems (880 for members). In January 21st, 2020, the Hobgobbler received a Titan Stage. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Pug-nosed, wide-eyed and drooling, Hobgobblers would be cute — if they weren't so destructive! They love to devour everything in their paths like airborne piranhas." :For more information on the Hobgobbler, click here. Trivia *In Exploring the Hidden World, there's a Hobgobbler floating in the fountain, reminiscent of the Hobgobbler swimming in the soup from How To Train your Dragon: The Hidden World. hobgobbler 11.png hobgobbler 12.png |-|Smitten Hobgobbler= |Release Date = July 31st, 2019 |Availability = Expansion Exclusive |Model Type = Hobgobbler |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5.2 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 8.1 |Combat = *ATK: 300 *FPR: 285 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 300 *DEF: 0 *Health: 2850 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.7 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Tough *Agile |Price = |Store = |UDT = }} The Smitten Hobgobbler is the exclusive counterpart of the Hobgobbler which can be only awarded by completing the quest Curse, Broken from Curse of the Hobgobbler. Smitten Hobgobbler vs. Hobgobbler hobsmitten comp 1.png|Size comparison Only appearing in Curse of the Hobgobbler expansion pack, the Smitten Hobgobbler is a unique-looking Hobgobbler with a white and pale yellow coloration and bright pink eyes, however, it can be customized with any coloration the player desires like any other dragon (except the Night Fury and Light Fury) though there will always a white overlay over the color, resulting in a much lighter cloration than it should have. The Smitten Hobgobbler seems to be more slimmer and longed than the normal Hobgobbler with the same patterns present on both body and wings, though the width and height seem to remain the same; the Smitten's spikes are round shaped instead of the normal sharp tip shape, this includes the wing spike. The dentition is also much more poor than the normal Hobgobbler though the reason for it is unknown, unfortunately the expansion doesn't deliver informative dialogue regarding the Smitten Hobgobbler nor what is it's purpose in the herd of Hobgobblers, sparking possible theories and thoughts regarding what does this Hobgobbler does and why the strange coloration. Much like the Light Fury, the Smitten Hobgobbler shares the same Racing Stats with the normal Hobgobbler, though the Hobgobbler has a smoother, agile flight, the turning and pitching are softer and smoother, unlike the Smitten Hobgobbler, who has a heavier flight though it doesn't affect the flight itself, there's also a dragging feel that can cause discomfort to some players. Trivia *The Smitten Hobgobbler present in the Curse of the Hobgobbler expansion seems to have a case of albinism given the white/pale yellow color on his scales and the pinkish eyes. Aside from his physical appearance, animals with a case of albinism have more difficulty in defending themselves, with that in mind, the received Smitten Hobgobbler has a lower Critical Chance than a normal Hobgobbler while also having 0 in Defense, potentially implying said Smitten Hobgobbler does have a case of albinism. However, it's unknown if it's truly a case of albinism or if that's how this variation is supposed to be as the Expansion doesn't give that much clue about this unique variation; **It's also theorized the Smitten Hobgobbler is the Lead Speed Stinger to the Hobgobblers as he looks older, bigger and wiser-looking than the normal Hobgobblers and also features a different coloration than the latter. But due to the lack of information from the Expansion, it's also hard to confirm if the Smitten Hobgobbler is indeed the leader of the Hobgobblers. |-|Combat Stats= Unlike most Dragons with Variants, the Hobgobbler and Smitten Hobgobbler only have two different Stats: the Critical Chance and Defense . |-|Gallery= Hobgobbler/Hobgobbler_Gallery|Hobgobbler Hobgobbler/Smitten_Hobgobbler_Gallery|Smitten Hobgobbler Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Combat Dragon Category:Mystery Class Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Agile Category:Dragons with Variants Category:Original Model Animation Dragons Category:Missing images Category:Missing information